Thunderstorm!
by drawingqueen
Summary: Kate loves thunderstorms and loves having some hot sex with Gibbs during them... Rated: M *Enjoy & Review!


**Just entertainment only!**

**Rated: M**

**Kate loves thunderstorms and loves having some good sex with Gibbs ****during them... **

***Enjoy & Review! **

* * *

**~Thunderstorm!~ **

Kate was startled awake by a loud crash of thunder in the middle of the night. She thought someone might have been inside the house, but outside she could hear a storm raging. She sighed with relief to hear that it was just the weather and grinned as she snuggled back down into the warm blankets of the bed she shared with her Gibbs.

Next to her Gibbs laid on his back sleeping soundly through the storm, the cracks of lightning and thunder not bothering him a bit. Kate licked her lips and closed the space between their bodies. In fact, probably the only thing she loved more than a good thunderstorm was good sex during a good thunderstorm. She snuggled up next to him, slipping her arm across his bare chest and kissed his cheek softly.

"Gibbs." she whispered against his ear, sliding her fingertips up and down his chest. "Gibbs, baby, wake up. There's a storm going on." she whispered.

Gibbs shifted in his sleep and rolled to his right. For a moment, Kate thought he might embrace her, but instead, Gibbs just kept going until he laid flat on his stomach. Kate just rolled her eyes at him and sighed in frustration.

"Oh, I see. Sleep now, sex later, huh?" she asked quietly. Gibbs simply sniffled and turned his head away from her face to the window in response.

"Fine." she pouted and rolled back over onto her back. She knew he was asleep and didn't realize he was blowing her off, but still... She tried to get back to sleep, but soon realized she was too worked up. She decided not to let a good storm go to waste. One of the other things she enjoyed doing during a storm was reading.

She rolled out of bed, reached in her nightstand for the novel she was currently reading and quietly left the room. She shivered lightly as she settled into the love seat in living room. It was cooler than she had anticipated and she suddenly wished she was wearing more than a thin cotton t-shirt and a pair of Gibbs' boxers. Kate read for quite some time, becoming thoroughly engrossed in her novel, not really paying attention to the storm for a while.

It was another loud crash of thunder that abruptly snatched her from her book. Kate sighed with annoyance and marked her place in the book. She closed it, tossed it on the table next to her, and then leaned back in her seat to watch the rainfall. If the weather wouldn't let her read in peace she might as well sit and enjoy the , she had an idea...It was this same crash of thunder that jerked Gibbs from his deep slumber. He blinked groggily as he turned his head away from the window. At the same time, his left arm reached out in search of Kate. He was surprised not to feel her there.

"Katie?" he called out, not lifting his head from the pillow. maybe she was in the bathroom. When he didn't receive an answer, he sighed, rolled over, and sat up. He yawned and scratched his stomach. "Where could she be?" He looked at the clock, "At 2:30 in the morning?" he mumbled as he stood up.

Gibbs left the bedroom and wandered downstairs into the living room. He was about to check the kitchen when a slight movement to his left caught his attention. He turned and walked towards the door to the sun porch. He could clearly make out Kate's figure moving out the door and into the backyard.

"Kate." he called softly. She clearly didn't hear him since she continued moving out into the rain. Gibbs stepped out onto the sun porch and watched curiously as Kate sat down in the middle of the yard. The rain splashed against her creamy skin and dampened her brown hair, the wind whipping it around her. Gibbs wondered to himself what she was doing.

He knew she loved storms, but this was ridiculous. The wind lapped at his naked upper torso and he shivered. The next thought he had was that she might catch a cold. He started to call out to her again, but stopped when he saw her layback in the grass, her eyes closed and her face turned towards the sky. He watched as the rain completely soaked her T-shirt, causing her nipples to show through the wet material.

Gibbs shifted in the darkness as his body reacted to what he was seeing. He suddenly wanted her so bad. But was she ever going to come in out of the rain? Kate hadn't intended to stay outside for so long, originally she was just going to step outside and let the rain fall on her for a few minutes and then go back upstairs to bed. But she had heard him calling to her when she first stepped out into the yard. She'd decided that she wanted him to come to her. She was sure he'd be unable to resist her naked body underneath her now soaked pajamas. She was right.

"Katie?" she heard him call again. "What are you doing? Why don't you come back inside to bed?" he asked.

Kate smiled, "Come here Gibbs." she called to him.

Gibbs hesitated at the threshold of the door to the backyard. He wasn't too gung-ho about going out into the rain, but taking one more look at her laying soaking wet in the rain gave him all the encouragement he needed. The freshly cut grass tickled his feet as he approached her, the rain causing his cotton pajama pants to cling to his legs.

"Katie, what's wrong?" he asked once he was standing over her.

"Isn't this amazing, Gibbs?" she asked, ignoring his question, her face still turned up to the falling rain. "Don't you just love it when it rains?"

"Not as much as I love you." he said and she smiled up at him.

She licked her lips as she noticed how low his pajama pants hung on his hips, making it painfully clear that he wasn't wearing any boxers. Gibbs watched as her expression changed, her brown eyes suddenly becoming dark with desire. Gibbs knew that look. And he also knew what to do when she gave him that look.

He moved around to stand in front of her and dropped to his knees. Straddling her hips. Bracing himself with his arms on both side of her head, he leaned down and sucked at the rainwater that was sliding down her neck. Kate sighed deeply and moved her hands to both side of his hips, her right hand moving around his stomach, sliding down in search of what she needed most. Gibbs inhaled sharply when her fingernails grazed his erection through his pants, and she grinned.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist," she purred into his ear. Gibbs moved his head around to look at her, a look of shock on his face.

"You knew I was there?"

"I heard you call out to me the first time," she said running her hands up and down his back. "But I wanted you to come out here and make love to me in the rain." she said quietly and Gibbs smiled before kissing her mouth softly. Kate parted her lips, allowing his tongue full access to her mouth. He pulled back after a moment and helped her sit up slightly to pull off her T-shirt. The boxer shorts she was wearing and his pajama pants were quickly removed and discarded as well. The grass was wet and slippery against her back, but Kate didn't complain.

She had what she wanted and that was all that mattered. Gibbs returned to his frequent kisses to her mouth for a moment before moving down her body, which, must like his own, was now slick from the rain. He sucked on one of her nipples, and sucked softly at first but gradually sucked at her with more intensity until he heard that familiar whisper of desire slip from her lips. He applied the same heated attention to her other breast and by the time he was through, Kate was ready to faint.

Gibbs never ceased to amaze her with the magic he could create with his mouth. She sighed with pleasure and arched her back to him as she felt the gentle rasp of his tongue against her stomach. His left hand wandered downward to rub slowly at her pleasure point and slide two fingers inside of her. Kate was reeling with pleasure, sliding her hips toward his hand, anxious for his fingers to go deeper.

Gibbs smiled against her skin as he stopped to suck at the rainwater on her stomach again before continuing downward. He knew the things he was doing to her felt good, and he was about to make it ten times better. That's when she stopped him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, climbing back up to kiss her again. The rain, despite having let up some, still fell around them, and Gibbs licked the raindrops from her face as he hovered over her. "What is it baby?" he asked, with concern in his voice.

"Nothing." Kate said, running a hand through his wet hair. "I just...I don't want to wait. I want you inside me right now," she said looking into his lustful blue eyes. Gibbs nodded and smiled down at his lover, aching for her more than ever. Using his right hand, he reached down and guided himself to her entrance, teasing her a bit by sliding in just the tip and then pulling back.

She moaned in frustration, arching her back and moving her hips up & down in search of what she craved. "Gibbs…" she whined and laughed softly, before hooking his right arm under her left knee and entering her with one powerful thrust, pulling her leg and hips upward slightly as he did so.

Gibbs' movements were so swift, and yet so fulfilling as he repeatedly pulled nearly all the way out before surging back into her again. Kate clung to him, squeezing her eyes shut and moaning loudly as she allowed him to guide their bodies together. No longer able to hold up himself up, Gibbs pressed all of his body weight on top of her and buried his face into her neck, Kate relishing the feeling. His body pressed against hers, shielding her from harm. His body merging with hers, entering her over and over again, bringing her closer and closer to a delicious climax.

"Oh Gibbs." Kate moaned softly against his ear, squeezing his hips between her thighs. She could fell her moment coming, she was close.

"Say it again." Gibbs grunted against her skin as he began pounding into her harder. "Scream it." he said, his ears eager to hear her scream his name to the dark sky.

Finally, Kate's body clenched around him and she screamed his name out into the night as she came hard around him. Hearing his name on her lips was all the encouragement Gibbs needed to finally release himself inside of her. "Oh my God!" Kate said as Gibbs relaxed against her before sliding off of her slightly, still on his stomach.

"Damn, where did that come from?" Gibbs whispered and Kate shook her head. Gibbs had never made love like that to her before. She'd never, ever felt something so powerful.

She'd never experienced such an incredible warmth as she had with this orgasm, in her entire life. "I'm not sure." she said quietly, turning her head to look at him. She knew, though. She looked back up at the sky as the rain fell even lighter now. It had been the thunderstorm. He'd made love to her with all the strength and beauty of a thunderstorm.

They laid there naked for a few more moments in silence, just listening to the quiet rainfall. Kate suddenly felt him relax against her body and she looked over to see him dozing off. She gently shook him awake and they rose, pulled on their wet clothes and began walking inside to clean themselves up and go back to bed.

"Well, I don't know what brought that all on." Gibbs said as they entered the house, doing their best not to leave too much water on the floor. "But I sure hope it storms like that again." he said as he planted a kiss on her nose, making her smile, glancing once more in the backyard before turning and climbing the stairs behind Gibbs.

"Damn, I love it when it storms." she mumbled to herself as she followed Gibbs into their bedroom and then into the bathroom to take a shower.

After they cleaned up and with a little more kissing they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Gibbs woke up like he usually did but without opening his eyes, he reached over feeling for Kate but she wasn't there he sat up and looked around she wasn't even in the room. Gibbs was slightly disappointed because he was in a really good mood today, so he got out of bed and went on with his usual routine and grabbed a towel and a pair of boxers and went to the bathroom to take his shower, and made sure he left the door open as kind of invitation for Kate to come and join him. Gibbs' shower went like any other except about half way through he got soap in his eyes.

Not being able to see he reached for his towel, but it wasn't where he left it. His eyes were burning him too much for him to think about what was going on, so he climbed out and walked over to the sink feeling his way with his hands. He was finally able to find a hand towel and see what was going on...not only was his towel gone but so was every other towel in the bathroom. Gibbs still dripping wet walked into his room and found Kate laying on their bed on his towel wearing his boxers, and nothing but his boxers.

Gibbs being as slow as he is he just asked her for his towel not realizing that he was still naked. Kate just looked up at him and said seductively, "Come and get it." That did it, and Gibbs suddenly became aware of his naked self and his surroundings. He walked over to the edge of the bed looked at her and smiled. Kate just looked at him, "So I guess you want these back?" Kate said as Gibbs climbed on the bed his knees between her legs, arms on both sides of her. He leaned over and started kissing her neck and then her shoulders working his way down her body paying special attention to her breasts.

She could feel him breathing as their bodies pressed together. His hands caressed every part of her body and as his hands moved down slowly her breathing got deeper. She looked into his pretty eyes with that longing stare and reached for his hand and started to guide it toward her and slowly slid it down the front of the boxers she was wearing.

Kate let out a small gasp and arched her back as Gibbs slowly started rubbing her. Gibbs gradually slid his hand down lower, finally sticking two fingers inside of her. Kate felt chills go down her back as she let out a moan of pleasure. That little moan was almost enough to push him over the edge, causing him to have trouble holding back, but he wanted to make sure she enjoyed this as munch as he did.

He continued with his hand as he started to kiss her breast gently caressing the other with his free hand. He could tell she liked it so as a tease he stopped pressing their bodies together he slid one hand under her to hold her close as they embraced in a long passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled away from each other, both were breathing hard. Gibbs glanced down at Kate, seeing her face full of desire, only making him want her even more. Kate sat up opening her legs slightly, and wrapping them around his body. She slowly rubbed her body against his, then gently pushed him down on the bed. She straddled him, and then slowly slid her hand down till she slowly started rubbing him up and down. Gibbs moaned, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Don't tease me like that." he said softly.

She looked back and said, "Who's teasing?" Kate asked innocently.

Gibbs finally started to remove the boxers, hooking one thumb on either side and slowly moved down, never breaking eye contact. She could feel his hot deep breath on her bare sensitive body. After the boxers were discarded, Gibbs started to kiss her leg moving up slowly gently tickling the back of her leg, sending a tingle up her spine and as he reached her special spot she arched her back and let out a gentle moan of pleasure. He knew what he was doing and the look on her face told him all he needed to know...she was ready.

She took her hand that wasn't caressing her breast and guided him in, taking a deep breath as he slowly interred her they never broke eye contact and as Gibbs got into his rhythm the look of desire in her eyes got more intense by every stroke they embraced in a long deep passionate kiss only stopping long enough for him to look deep into her eyes and tell her that he loved her.

She was in heaven and after hearing that the only thing that was on her mind was hot passionate sex and the sexy man giving her the best sex she had ever had. as Kate felt the impending climax coming she wrapped her legs around Gibbs' waist pulling him in as deep as he could and feeling him that far inside her was enough to send her over the edge and as Gibbs saw the look of pure ecstasy on her face and felt her orgasm was all he needed to let go.

As their climax subsided they just laid their in each others arms just looking into each others eyes knowing it can't get any better... or can it?

**~THE END~**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**How did you like it?  
* I love comments ;) **


End file.
